


BioTale

by Kinogirl



Series: BioTale [1]
Category: BioShock, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rapture (Bioshock)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinogirl/pseuds/Kinogirl
Summary: Frisk goes missing and Sans decides to track her down, taking a plane as it crashed into the ocean, Sans decides to explore Rapture and help Atlas out, who knew he would find his baby bones in the same city?





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters.  
One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battle, the humans were victorious.  
The greatest of their magicians sealed the monsters to the Underground with a magic barrier.  
Many years after the war, in 201X, a human child climbs Mount Ebott for their own mysterious reason.  
Their name was Chara, the King and Queen's son Asriel heard their call and took them home.

"Mom?"  
"Yes my child?"  
"We've already heard this story..."  
"Oh...I'm sorry..."  
"Yeah in the end, Frisk saves all monster kind and they come to the surface"  
"yeah Tori, kids are right...pretty boring story"  
"UNCLE SANS!"  
"Oh and YOU have a better one?"  
"yep...okay kids gather round and listen up, this is a story of a skeleton, a child and a lighthouse."

Not too so long ago, after monster kind was accepted, children around the world began to vanish.  
It was always orphaned children, kids who had no family...or worse parents who would sell their kids.  
Frisk...decided to go on their own path, they decided not to stay around saying they had places to go.  
Course being the skeleton that I am, I kept in touch...but one day, they never picked up the phone.  
So, I got worried began to search around and ask questions.  
I got on a plane to some place, can't really remember where, doesn't matter cause the plane never made it.  
Some guy had a gun, I couldn't stop him...I was er...a little...well...

"Ahhhh!" screams were heard as Sans sat half asleep in his chair "heeeeey can I get more ketchup over here?" Sans asked a fleeing flight attendant, this made Sans sigh as he stood up "fine I can get it myself..." he said walking toward the emergency plane exit and tugging the latch open sending him flying out and crashing into the ocean.

"Hahahaha, Uncle Sans is that really what happened?"  
"yeah...not one of my better moments..."

Sans was snapped out of his half drunkenness the minute he hit the water he used his blaster to help him reach the surface, Sans saw the plane overhead as it crashed into the sea, he felt guilty that he couldn't help the people on board...but now he was trapped...in the middle of nowhere.  
Wait...was that a light?  
The blaster began moving toward a light and Sans spotted a lighthouse...well there must be SOMEONE here to tell him where he is, as soon as he stepped onto the ground he made his blaster vanish he noticed how creepy looking the building seemed, but he needed to get back to searching for Frisk.

He entered the lighthouse "hello?" Sans said soon noticing the door behind him close making him turn sharply, suddenly lights began to turn on, when he turned back he almost jumped 'out of his skin' if he had any that is, there was a huge, bronze, statue face of a man and a red banner that said 'No Gods or Kings. Only Man.'  
This made Sans scoff "heh...whatever ya say weird statue thing..." he said, as he walked down some stairs soon spotting a strange looking submarine, it was either this or go back out and wander the sea...yeah he would rather risk the mysterious submarine.

Sans entered and pulled the lever, he turned back when the door closed and the sub began descending after seeing that the sub already went 18 fathoms a screen came up blocking his view "oh cool a movie...anyone got any popcorn?" he asked mainly to himself to keep himself somewhat entertained.  
The screen began playing what Sans guessed was an advertisement, he noticed the man had fire on his fingertip but before he could question it more a voice started almost making him 'jump out of his skin' once more.

Seeing the familiar man on the screen "I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question." Sans wished he could retort but it spoke too fast as the picture changed to a man sweating and a farm in the background "Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?" the picture changed again to a man getting attacked by a bird of some sort and a building in the background "'No!' says the man in Washington, 'It belongs to the poor." then it changed to another picture of a large hand coming from the sky toward the man and a church like building in the background, "'No!' says the man in the Vatican, 'It belongs to God." then again it changed...zzzzz...

"SANS!"  
"huh what?"  
"You fell asleep"  
"sorry...but that's what happened"

Sans had fallen asleep, truth be told this was a pretty boring speech and he couldn't care less "'No!' says the man in Moscow, 'It belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers; instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose..."  
Sans began to wake up as the screen came down and his eyes widened at the impossible.  
"Rapture" Sans couldn't believe it, he ignored the rest of the boring voice "how is this possible?" he asked himself "a city underwater...my dad would be so jealous, puts his work to shame" he said staring at the still impossible suddenly Sans heard a new voice from the radio.

"The lighthouse is lit up like Hellfire. Looks like some kind of plane crash." Sans stared at the radio, at least there were people in this city, he then heard another voice on the radio different to the one before "We're in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, how could it be?", "I don't know. But you best get over there, and be quick about it. The Splicers are coming." Sans tilted his head he never heard of 'Splicers' before "You've gotta be kidding! How do you know someone's even coming?", "Because we've got a bathysphere on its way down. And that means we've got company."

Sans noticed that the sub had started ascending, after quite awhile of ascending it soon surfaced as the male voice began saying "O-okay, just one more minute...the 'sphere-the 'sphere is coming up now..." then the other voice replied "Johnny, security's banging off all over...get a move on!", Sans saw a man slowly backing away from a...what the hell was that?

It looked...human but messed up...well he couldn't just sit around and watch a man be killed "Please, lady...I didn't mean no trespass. Just don't hurt me...", Sans made bones fire from below the attacker as she was killed making the man turn and his eyes widened in fear. "OH GOD...OH GODS" the man shouted quickly running away, Sans wasn't going to stop him..."Would you kindly pick up that shortwave radio?", Sans sighed as he picked it up "I don't know how you survived that plane crash, but I've never been one to question providence. I'm Atlas, and I aim to keep you alive." Atlas said, Sans had to almost laugh "thanks but uh no thanks, I'm just looking for a map or some exact

co-ordinates of where I am" he replied through the radio.

Atlas paused for a long while "who the hell is this?" he asked, Sans stared...strange...it was almost like the man was expecting someone else "what...never heard a voice before?" Sans asked "n-nevermind...listen I need your help" Atlas replied, Sans sighed on a normal day he wouldn't help...but today he's feeling generous "what with?" Sans asked curiously.  
"I've got a family. I need to get them out of here. But the splicers have cut me off from them. If you can reach them in Neptune's Bounty, then maybe, just maybe...I know you must feel like the unluckiest man in the world right now, but you're the only hope I'll ever see my wife and child again. Go to Neptune's Bounty...find my family...please."

Sans sighed "okay...Atlas...I'll help ya" he said as he put the radio in his jacket and stepped out of the bathysphere, he walked up a small flight of stairs then noticed some rubble blocking a door, using a bone attack he cleared the rubble and ducked underneath it, his eyes widened as a flaming sofa was kicked down, he summoned his blaster who flung the chair back up.  
Sans then began to walk up and the man seemed to pause in fear, "what the hell is that?" he asked sounding scared for his life not wanting to attack the strange looking creature, "now that's rude, but I'm not going to hurt ya..." he said soon noticing the locked door.  
"hm...looks like it's short circuited" Sans said sure he could have asked the man for help but when you have a blaster well you don't exactly need it as it fired off the door from the other side and made it vanish, he began to walk through the tunnel enjoying the view, the ocean was amazing...he still couldn't believe a city like this existed.  
He didn't have long to enjoy it as the tail end of the plane was heading for his tunnel he quickly summoned a lot of blasters outside to stop the plane as it began to slowly sink downwards.

Sans panted heavily, he had to be careful with his magic...he continued on his way...he passed another room noticing a needle that held a some blue goo like substance, he took out the radio "heya Atlas, I found a uh needle thing it's got something blue in it...what is it?" he asked curiously.  
"Oh...it's what we call Eve, it powers plasmids" Atlas replied "what the hell are plasmids?" Sans asked "Plasmids changed everything. They destroyed our bodies, our minds. We couldn't handle it. Best friends butchering one another, babies strangled in cribs. The whole city went to hell." Atlas replied, Sans's eye sockets went black he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Sans dropped the needle and continued on into the next room spotting a lift as he pressed the button making it go up, "so...this place...how messed up is it?" he asked Atlas "...very...and it's all thanks to Andrew Ryan" he replied, soon the lift stopped and Sans heard a woman singing "When your daddy's in the ground, mommy's gonna sell you by the pound. When your mommy's up and gone, you're gonna be the lonely one. When you are the lonely one, no one will be there to sing this song. Hush now...Mommy's gone and daddy too."  
Sans being careful and quiet noticed the lady by a pram 'oh Asgore, is there a baby there?', Sans really wished he could avoid the woman but without seeing what was on the other side of the door he couldn't use his shortcuts "heya miss" he said as the lady turned madly and started to swing at Sans, he turned her blue his right eye glowing blue and his left black "now, now I don't want to hurt you, I'm going to leave you and your..." he said nearing the pram and seeing a pistol.  
"uh...baby...alone" he said as he passed through the open door and released the woman from his hold, he really needed to find some ketchup...Sans heard noises from downstairs which he wasn't going to risk investigating he was already low on magic.

Sans entered the toilets and found an opening on the gents side, he went through it and his eyes widened at the sight it was Frisk before Sans could yell out her name Atlas interrupted "You think that's a child down there? Don't be fooled. She's a Little Sister now. Somebody went and turned a sweet baby girl into a monster. Whatever you thought about right and wrong on the surface, well, that don't count for much down in Rapture. Those Little Sisters, they carry ADAM - the genetic material that keeps the wheels of Rapture turning. Everybody wants it; everybody needs it.", Sans saw Frisk as she hummed a tune while stabbing a corpse with a strange looking needle device.  
Sans quickly made his way across, no matter what he had to get to Frisk, he went down the stairs and was stopped by a locked door, Sans's eyes went black when a man came into the room, as Frisk drank from the syringe not wanting his baby bones harmed he summoned a blaster as it sent the man flying and Sans teleported into the room "Frisk...it's..." Sans began to say but he had used up his magic as he fainted the last words he heard before blacking out was "MR BUBBLES!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle Sans...what happened?"  
"hold your horses kids, gotta build the tension."

"Daddy?" Sans heard the familiar voice as his strength was returning, the first thing he saw was Frisk looking at him with a sad face, Sans groaned "Daddy don't move" she said as Sans tried sitting up but still weak "Daddy need Adam" Frisk said as she came close to him.

Sans stared "adam?" he asked before he could question more he felt a stabbing pain in his soul, he looked down and saw the needle of the syringe in his soul, Sans sighed "heh...really kid?" he asked not daring to cry at her betrayal "do you hate me that much?" he asked closing his eyes.  
Frisk stared "Daddy will be okay" she said as she started to inject the red liquid into his soul, Sans's eye sockets widened as he felt a strong surge of power, he noticed that his HP was rising as well, he had suffered on that 1 HP for a long time...this 'Adam' stuff must be similar to the Determination Alphys used.  
Frisk then took the needle out, true that it stung but Frisk just saved his life "thanks sweetie...next time tell me when your going to stab me" he said as Frisk gave a smile.

Sans finally had a closer look at Frisk, the only real difference was her eyes, they had changed to this bright yellow and her skin seemed more pale too "are you okay sweetie?" he asked as Frisk nodded "Daddy okay?" she asked, Sans laughed slightly "yeah your dunkle sans is just fine...no need to call me daddy okay?" he said as Frisk just smiled "come on Daddy, time to see angels" she said quickly starting to rush off.  
Sans quickly stopped her with a blue attack "now, now Frisk...you gotta stay close to me" he said placing Frisk on his back "right...let's go and save this man's wife and child then we get out of here" he said taking out the radio "heya atlas...where am I heading?" he asked "...what?" Atlas asked, "heh...ya know your named atlas...like the...map thing" he said, "oh...it's a joke...sorry not so good with jokes boyo" Atlas replied sounding a little frustrated.

"heeeeeey sans is my name, making jokes is my game" Sans replied "...wait...Sans...like Comic Sans?" Atlas asked, Sans began to move "yep" he replied "wow...what kind of parent names their son after a font?" Atlas asks, Sans seems to laugh "it's a family tradition, my bro is named papyrus, my dad was named gaster...like aster ya know?"  
he replies.  
"Well...guess it doesn't matter what your name is as long as you save my wife and child" Atlas said, Sans spotted a few humans in the water seeming to loot from a metal...thing, Frisk seemed scared by the humans luckily he could teleport to the ground and avoid them, Sans noticed an open gate and a sign 'Neptune's Bounty' "that's where we're heading kiddo" Sans said.

He started heading toward the gate but it closed and an alarm sounded "security alert in progress", Sans sighed would he ever get a break, he used his shortcuts bypassing the gate "heh...when will they learn hey kiddo?" he asked as Frisk giggled "Daddy strong" she said making Sans blush blue, the radio came on "It's Ryan! Goddamn Andrew Ryan! He found us! Dammit! He's shut off all access to Neptune. There's another way to get there...head to Medical!" Atlas said.

"no need" Sans replied "i got through heading to neptune's bounty right now" he said "...wait...WHAT!?" Atlas asked "but...the security alarm" he said, "oh right...I got shortcuts" Sans said which only made Atlas more confused "is this another joke?" he asked, "nope...but if ya like jokes so much" Sans replied.  
Atlas groaned "please don't" he replied "i got a ton of em...a skele-ton" Sans said as Frisk giggled "oh lord, that's not funny" Atlas replied "atlas...I'm gonna make you love my jokes, when we meet I got a whoopie cushion with your name on it" Sans said making Frisk giggle more "I'm not looking forward to shaking your hand Sans" Atlas replied.

Soon Frisk and Sans arrived at Neptune's Bounty "where we heading atlas?" Sans asked "Me family's in a submarine hidden in the foundation of Fontaine Fisheries. I'll meet you there." Atlas said, "cool..." Sans replied, Frisk struggled "Daddy, angel" she said pointing to a dead body, Sans seemed to sigh "really frisk?" he asked as Frisk nodded.  
Sans led Frisk to the dead body and placed her down Frisk began to hum as she stuck the needle in the body and began to extract more of that 'Adam', Sans just kept his eyes open for anyone who would try to harm his kid, after about twenty minutes of Frisk humming she was finished and drank some of the Adam from the bottle "Daddy want some?" she asked, "nah i'm good kiddo" he said.

Sans picked Frisk back up "right lets head to fontaine fisheries" he said as he began his walk there, most of the splicers avoided Sans, seems word spreads quickly soon Sans found himself in an open room with a strange looking vending machine, and another machine that had little girls in front that started singing a song which Frisk hummed along with.  
Sans then heard something firing he quickly summoned a blaster and fired it, making it vanish he panted looks like someone set up traps, he spotted Fontaine Fisheries and headed toward there, noticing a metal door he knocked on it hoping someone was inside "Atlas radioed on ahead. Says you were looking for an invite to the fisheries. Nuts, I say. But, if'n you heads up to the wharf master's office and find ol' Peach a research camera, maybe I could manage an invite." a man said after opening the latch.

Sans's eye sockets went black "really...you want me, to risk me and my little kid's life...for a fucking camera" he said as Frisk frowned "Sans" she whispered, "go get that camera and then snapshot those splicers that crawls on the ceiling. Then I'll let you into the fisheries." Peach replied, Sans was not going to do this bullshit he summoned his blaster "SANS NO!" Frisk yelled but it was too late as it fired blowing off the door and killing Peach.  
Sans seemed to snap out of his anger and looked to Frisk and frowned, "sorry kiddo...i know...you don't like killing" he said giving off a sigh "i promise...no more killing...okay?" he said, Frisk sniffled as she nodded "i'm sorry baby bones...no more" Sans said rubbing her head, that was a stupid thing to do...especially in front of Frisk.

Sans noticed it was cold "wanna come in my jacket?" he asked, Frisk smiled as Sans opened his jacket she was small enough to fit in his rib cage "try not to move around much okay?" he asked as Frisk nodded, Sans zipped up his jacket and began to slowly walk through the fisheries clearing away the ice and soon finding a tunnel.  
It wasn't as cold so he let Frisk out and continued down the tunnel with Frisk on his back as the radio came on once more "Should be smooth sailing from here. I'll meet you up ahead." Atlas said, Sans smiled "cool" he replied as he had to trudge through the water and up a ramp, he quickly summoned a bone shield when he heard another click and a machine gun fired.  
Frisk kept her head low, Sans summoned a blaster and made it fire destroying the turret "your okay baby bones" he said as Frisk cheered "DADDY MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!" she yelled, as Sans laughed "really wish you'd call me sans" he muttered as he went down another ramp he turned the corner and saw the submarine "ah there it is" Sans said before he could teleport Atlas interrupted "I'm right outside the submarine bay, but I can't get in. I'll need you for that. My family can't be more than a hundred yards away. Hit the switch up there in the control booth and let me in." he said.

Sans paused "uh or I could shortcut down there and let them out" he said, Atlas was quiet for a long while "atlas?" Sans asked obviously suspicious "please just get to the switch...my family might attack you" he replied sounding frantic Sans was quite suspicious but he had no choice as he went to the control booth and pulled the switch spotting a man coming out from a door, was that Atlas?

"You blow a fuse up there? Can't see a damned thing in that booth. Give me a tick and I'll get you out of there. Moira! Can you hear me in there, darling?" Atlas yelled walking over to a switch and fiddling with it Sans would have teleported down there but a pillar fell and blocked the window obscuring his vision and a splicer began banging on the window, Frisk nuzzled close to Sans scared as Ryan's voice came through "So dark in here. If only your friend could look up and see you. Maybe you could warn him. If only you could do something...anything...except just stand here and watch him die."

Sans hated Ryan it reminded him of his father, and it didn't bring back nice memories hearing a door opening he summoned another bone shield and a blaster "hold on kiddo, your dunkle sans has to give people a bad time" he said but Frisk wacked him on the head making him remember and sigh "always show mercy...heh...okay kiddo" Sans said making the blaster vanish and summoning a few bones "i'll only knock people out k kiddo?" he asked as Frisk nodded.  
Hearing Atlas's voice through the radio made Sans go on the defense "Splicers! They're everywhere! I can't hold 'em, got to fall back. Get me family out and we'll regroup as soon as we can! Get out if you can! Get out and we'll regroup!" he said one by one Sans was knocking out the spilcers, he made sure no matter what that Frisk was protected...even if he was hit which didn't matter thanks to the higher HP he can take a few hits.

Soon Sans reached the sub it was best to get Atlas's family out but before he could the sub exploded "The sub! Noooo!" Atlas yelled via the radio, Sans panted as he ran for the door hearing Ryan's voice "You ooze in like an assassin and then you try to sneak out like a thief. You're no CIA spook. Who are you? Why have you come here? There's two ways to deal with a mystery: uncover it or eliminate it." then Atlas spoke through the radio Sans could hear his voice as it sounded strained and sad...but also angry "Get out. Get out and get to Arcadia. Jesus Christ."  
Sans reached the door closing one and sighing as he took a break for now "Daddy" Frisk said looking worried "your dunkle sans is just fine kiddo" Sans replied noticing a few puncture holes from the bullets as well as other marks Frisk took out her syringe needle and showed it to him, he sighed "go ahead kiddo..." he said as Frisk came down from his back and stabbed the needle into his soul...he hoped this Adam didn't come with consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have skipped what I call 'the most boring parts of the game'
> 
> No camera hunting for Sans thank you very much, also no need to seeing a crazy mad doctor.
> 
> That way Sans doesn't meet Tennabaum and already to Sans Atlas is suspicious...and Sans kills a man.
> 
> Next chapter is all about Arcadia, then we get to my favourite part of Bioshock Fort Frolic...for OBVIOUS reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans finally opened the door, the first thing he saw was greenery...moss covering buildings, putting Frisk back on his back they continued on as the radio came on making Sans groan but then he heard Atlas crying...somewhat?  
"Moira...Patrick...Ain't that just like Ryan. Waits until we're almost out, and then he pulls the string. We'll find the bastard. We'll find him and we'll tear his heart out." Atlas said Sans quickly responded "woah there atlas...as much as i love karmic retribution, i can't just go and kill a man" he replied.  
Atlas sounded angry "WHY NOT!?, He KILLED my wife and child...would you just sit by after he killed your brother?" he asked Sans was silent...Atlas had no idea of the timelines...looking to Frisk as she seemed confused by this...course Frisk wouldn't remember..."yes..." he replied simply.

"Either way...you need to get to Ryan to be able to get out..." Atlas replied as Sans sighed "okay on my way" he replied starting to walk on as Ryan's voice came through "I came to this place to build the impossible. You came to rob what you could never build. A Hun, gaping at the gates of Rome. Even the air you breath is sponged from my account. Well, breath deep...so later you may remember the taste." Sans almost had to laugh...he was a skeleton...breathing wasn't really needed.  
"You get to the bathysphere in Rolling Hills. That'll take you straight to the devil himself. And then all debts will be paid in full." Atlas said as Sans walked on but stopped when he saw a poster 'Atlas Lives', he was very suspicious of Atlas..."atlas...what's with all these posters?" he asked.

"There was a time when I cared about politics, but it's just an excuse men use to kill one another. I'm done with all that. I just want to see the sunlight again." Atlas replied...reminding Sans of his father..."heh...you sound like my dad" he replied "is that a good or bad thing?" Atlas asked as Sans fired a bone destroying a camera as he came into Rolling hills seeing tree's as Ryan's voice came through "On the surface, I once bought a forest. The Parasites claimed that the land belonged to God, and demanded that I establish a public park there. Why? So the rabble could stand slack-jawed under the canopy and pretend that it was paradise earned. When Congress moved to nationalize my forest, I burnt it to the ground. God did not plant the seeds of this Arcadia, I did."

Sans then heard another alarm as a strange mist started flooding into the area he covered Frisk's mouth and nose worried that it may poison her but Atlas's voice came through "This isn't right ... I'm gonna need you to listen to me. I'm no sort of botanist, but I think Ryan has just killed Arcadia. The man's put something foul into the air. Bottom of the ocean, boyo. All the oxygen comes from the trees. No trees, no oxygen. Give me a spell to think."  
Sans sighed as he uncovered her mouth...he wouldn't have bothered but...Frisk needed oxygen soon Atlas's voice came through "Ryan's woman in Arcadia is an old betty named Langford. An okay sort, but not above doing a dirty job for a dollar. If she's still kicking around, I'm sure she's gonna want to save her trees. After all, she planted the damn things. Damn city's built to not let anyone out in the event of this kind of emergency. Either we get those trees back, or you're a permanent resident."

Sans sighed as he walked toward another set of doors taking out yet another camera and finding a door and TV's as they lit up "My trees! It wasn't you, was it? No...Ryan! I think I've got a way to save the trees. It's a genetic vector that...oh, y-you are...not human" Langford said as Sans smiled "yep...listen I wanna help ya out...just tell me what I need" Sans said.  
"Could you find a sample of Rosa Gallica for me? Look in the Grotto. I've got to keep working while there's time." Langford asked as Sans nodded "let's go pick some flowers kiddo" he said as Frisk cheered "FLOWERS!"

Sans began his walk back, knocking out splicers that got in his way, he noticed a big metal creature with a little girl, he shuddered...these poor girls...he wished he could save them...but...Asgore knows how many kids were down here.  
Soon Sans reached the Grotto, hearing another click he summoned a bone shield and blaster taking the turret out and teleporting down to the rose "ah here we are kiddo" he said about to pick it before hearing another click and a fire, he had no time to defend...he might be able to withstand the blast...quickly grabbing the flower and Frisk he threw her away as the blast hit him.

Frisk screamed "DADDY!" as Sans was blasted...he needed her...he NEEDED HER!  
*You are DETERMINED!  
Frisk stood up and grabbed a few bones from the bone shield and threw them at the turret before they could fire, quickly she rushed to Sans...he needed Adam...she quickly put the needle in her arm and began to drain out her Adam...and quickly injected it into San's soul.

*You are filled...with DETERMINATION!

Sans's eye sockets widened as he took in a deep breath and coughed madly..."DADDY!" Frisk yelled tears falling down her face, Sans smiled as he hugged her "hey shhhh...i'm okay kiddo...dunkle sans is...okay" he said, he was surprised he survived the blast...he guessed Frisk may have also helped..."next time kiddo...let's not teleport" he said.

So Sans teleported back to Langford's lab "hey doc we got your rose" Sans said as the TV's turned on "Send it through the pneumo." Landford replied, Sans carefully slid the rose into the pneumo "Yes, this is perfect. Perfect! Come on up to my office. I'm letting you in now. I think I've got just the thing to put the green back in this forest." she said, Sans walked and noticed a turret he summoned a shield but...no firing?  
"I've got the security system in this joint hacked, so those turrets won't bite. Come on up to my office." Langford said, Sans slowly made his way up and found Lanford in her office she had brown hair, wearing a white labcoat with a light blue/green colour going down the middle then he heard Ryan's voice "Julie, we made a business deal, you and I, did we not? Money changed hands. Let me read to you from the agreement...section 3, subsection 4 ..." he started, Sans got nervous as he placed Frisk down "Mr. Ryan..." Langford said looking around nervously "'Ryan Corp. maintains EXCLUSIVE rights to the creation, use, and exploitation of the Lazarus Vector.'" then Sans saw the same gas being vented into her room...he was not going to have Ryan kill another innocent.

He teleported in, not needing air he grabbed her hand and teleported out Langford seemed shocked but sighed in relief "thank you" Langford said, Sans smiled "no probs...couldn't have him kill ya like that..." he said, Frisk quickly ran up to Sans as he placed her back on his back "i'm okay kiddo" he said.  
Langford stared and then heard a ding as the door to her office opened she sighed "listen...I wouldn't ask you to do this if I could do it myself...but...we need to build...The Lazarus Vector." she said, Sans sighed "what are ya missing?" he asked "Distilled Water, a bit of chlorophyll, and enzymes extracted from Apis Mellifera." Langford replied as Sans smiled "k..." he replied..."but you gotta watch over the kiddo for me" he said.

Frisk wacked Sans head starting a little tantrum "no no no" she said frantically, "kiddo...it'll be safer and easier...I promise I won't be long...but ya gotta be safe kiddo...your safe here, she's a nice lady" Sans said to Frisk, Lanford stared "strange...she see's you as her Big Daddy..." she replied.  
Sans looked to her "uh ya mean those big metal things?" he asked "yes...if that is true...leaving your side could put her in a coma like state...but there are ways to keep her safe..." Langford said leading Sans to a vent "this is a safety vent, all Little Sisters use it to travel around...if you let Frisk go in one, she can follow you in safety..." she added.  
Frisk smiled at Sans as he sighed "o-okay...you sure you can do this baby bones?" he asked as Frisk nodded "we'll need a code word for when it is me at a vent" he added thinking then smiled as he whispered the word to Frisk who giggled and nodded, he helped lift Frisk into the vent "I'll go collect your stuff doc" he said.

Langford mentioned that the Houdini's stole her chlorophyll, he could find the Distilled Water and the honeyspit in the Farmer's Market.  
So Sans started his long search, the Houdini's he found knew how to teleport...but he was quicker knocking them out with ease and taking the chlorophyll, once he was closer to the Farmer's Market he walked up to a vent...he prayed this worked "i am the legendary fart master" Sans said, he heard shuffling in the vent then Frisk's head poking out "DADDY!" she yelled, Sans sighed as he helped her out "well done kiddo..." he said putting Frisk on his back and heading toward the metal door.  
Sans closed one side and opened the other "okay kiddo back in the vent you go" he said but Frisk have a huff and he sighed "what now?" he asked as Frisk pointed to a dead body "angel" Frisk replied, Sans sighed "okay but ya gotta be quick sweetie"  
he finished.

Being careful he made sure to check corners spotting a rocket turret he blasted it with his Gaster Blaster then took out a nearby camera before continuing toward the body, he placed Frisk down as he started collecting the Adam humming a familiar tune...Sans was unsure what the tune was at first then realised it was Papyrus's tune and smiled it seemed Frisk did remember some things, he missed Papyrus..."Daddy?" Frisk asked as Sans snapped out of his trance "sorry kiddo" he said.  
Frisk frowned "I miss Papy too" she said shocking Frisk...did she know what he was thinking "yeah..." he replied as he lifted Frisk up and brought her to a vent, lifting her into it as he walked on finding a bar guessing he could find the distilled water, for some strange reasons the splicers seemed more aggressive than before but Sans was in no danger with his higher HP, Gaster Blasters and bone attacks he easily knocked them out.

He picked up some bottles of distilled water storing it in his magic pockets...yeah his pockets were magic...then he made his way to the bee farm, luckily he could go in without worrying about bee's stinging him he just collected the honeyspit from the bee farm and left, he couldn't wait to get this all fixed.

He went up to the vent "i am the legendary fart master" Sans said as Frisk quickly came out, he placed her on his back and teleported straight back to Langford's office spooking her "Do you have all the components for the Lazarus Vector" she asked "yep" Sans replied simply handing her the goods, Langford walked over to some sort of station as she inserted the items which made the Lazarus Vector.

"All I have to do is place it in the misting station" Langford said placing the vector in the station and waited for it "What...HOW?!" Ryan's voice yelled "Julie I killed you" he said, "Mr Ryan...I quit..." Langford said with a small chuckle soon it was done and she pulled the switch finally venting out the poison from the air, Atlas's voice came through the radio "Well done, lad. Take a deep breath and enjoy it, and then head over to Rolling Hills and get the bathysphere. Next stop is Ryan's house." he said as Sans sighed "k I'm going over there now" he replied about to head out but Julie stopped him.

"Wait...you can't trust Atlas..." Julie said as Sans sighed "i know...don't worry lady...i got my powers, if he tries anything then i can teleport out of there and take the bathysphere to the surface" he said, Julie seemed worried but smiled "I wish you could stick around, I'd love to ask you questions but...you have someone to return" she replied "maybe I'll meet you up there" she finished.  
Sans nodded "it's a promise lady" he said as he left the room walking to the bathysphere as he placed Frisk down and pulled the lever sighing as he sat down "kid...i need to ask ya something" Sans said making Frisk look to him curious "can ya...reset?" he asked, Frisk seemed to frown and shake her head..."no...determination...all...gone" she replied, Sans sighed "then...promise me kid...if this atlas guy backstabs us...promise me...you won't spare his life..." he said, Frisk frowned once more looking away unsure if she could make a promise..."I...promise" she said as Sans sighed thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY this is late.
> 
> God fuck Arcadia, I just remembered how annoying it is, luckily Fort Frolic will be much more fun.
> 
> Also lookie the code word made it's way here XD


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the Bathysphere arrived at Fort Frolic "You're almost there. The sphere to Ryan is on up ahead." Atlas said through the radio, Sans sighed as he lifted Frisk up onto his back and began walking forwards with Atlas talking on "Ryan's handed the keys to Fort Frolic over to a guy named Sander Cohen. Cohen's an artist, says some. He's a Section Eight, says I. I've seen all kinds of cutthroats, freaks, and hard cases in my life, but Cohen, he's a real lunatic, a dyed-in-the-wool psychopath..." his audio mid way was starting to cut out and classical music was playing "atlas I can't hear ya" Sans said then he heard a new voice.

"Ah, that's better. Atlas, Ryan, Atlas, Ryan, duh duh duh, duh duh duh. Time was you could get something decent on the radio. The artist has a duty to seduce the ear and delight the spirit, so say goodbye to those two blowhards, and hello to an evening with Sander Cohen!" Sans stood still as Frisk looked worried "Daddy..." she said.  
Sans looked to her and gave a smile "don't worry kiddo...we'll get through this..." he said " Now, I haven't seen a sign of real life down here in months. Ohhhh, I can smell the determination in this one. Where are my manners? Come in, come in! Sander Cohen awaits you, at the Fleet Hall!" Cohen said as some other doors opened, Sans didn't want to hang around this guy sounded crazy...but in order to get out he had to play Cohen's game.

Sans carefully walked in "WELCOME-to-Fort-Frolic!" Cohen said as Sans looked around carefully, there seemed to be less splicers here than in the previous areas, "No need to thank me for jamming the transmission of those boors Atlas and Ryan. Let them have their squabble. The artist, yes, the artist, knows there is richer earth to till." Cohen said.  
Sans had to admit it was nice hearing someone else's voice for a change, "For example, I test you, little moth, but for a reason. I test all my disciples. Some shine like galaxies, and some...some burn like a moth at the flame! Come now, into my home." Cohen said, Sans was well...confused where was he meant to go?

Frisk seemed to hear something Sans couldn't and pointed "up up" she said, Sans was nervous but trusted Frisk walking up the stairs and finding Fleet Hall and smiled "good job kiddo" he said, then paused he saw a poster with a man dipping a woman the title 'Patrick and Moira', "guess the whole son and wife thing was all an act" he said as Frisk pointed "music" she said excited.  
"okay okay" Sans said heading inside and spotting some stairs he headed up and spotted a guitar which made his eyes sparkle as he ran to it, he actually liked playing the guitar Frisk got off his back as he picked it up "heh...lets see if you remember this baby bones" Sans said as he played a few strings to make sure they were tuned properly Frisk sat down in front of Sans excited.

"Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you"

Frisk giggled slightly as she stood up and began dancing along.

"Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?"

Sans continued the playing of the guitar as he watched Frisk dance along.

"Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Frisk, so it goes

Some things are meant to be"

Frisk jumped when she saw Sans in front of her his hand held out which she took, using a bone and blue magic the guitar continued playing.

"Oh take my hand,

Take my whole life, too

For I can't help falling in love with you"

The two danced.

"Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Frisk, so it goes

Some things are meant to be"

Then they stopped as Sans began to tear up, Frisk looked worried wondering why he was so upset.

"Take my hand,

Take my whole life, too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you"

Frisk gave Sans a tight hug "don't cry" she said as Sans laughed slightly..."that was a nice song little moth" Sander Cohen said from a nearby room which made Sans jump "sadly the artist has no openings at this time" he added, Sans stared "uh...thank you?" he said picking Frisk back up "better get down to the stage, don't want to miss the show" Cohen said as Sans walked off.

Spotting a lift Sans went in and pressed a button the lift slowly rising "No, no, NO!" Cohen said calmly yet sternly then he heard piano music and another voice "Mr. Cohen, please...", "SILENCE!" Cohen replied once again calm yet stern.  
The lift stopped and Sans went out he then went toward another door and walked through "Allegro...Allegro!" Cohen said, Sans's eye sockets widened seeing the man playing the piano it covered in dynamite this was someone he couldn't save, Sans slowly and carefully walked forward as the man was forced to play, his legs stuck to the piano chair.  
"Da, Da, Da, Da Da DA, Presto...Presto! No! NO!" Cohen said getting slightly angrier "I'm trying...please!" the man begged sounding scared, Sans continued forward slowly as Frisk covered her face not wanting to see someone killed "Once again, young Fitzpatrick." Cohen said back to his calm, stern voice.

The man continued playing to Sans he sounded good, but he guessed Cohen didn't think so "Da, Da, Da, Da Da DA, No! NO!", "Oh, Cohen, you sick fuck! Let me out of this!" Fritzpatrick said angrily and then BOOM!  
Sans closed his eyes at the explosion "d-don't look kiddo" he said opening his eyes and frowned at the man's burnt corpse "Come down now, little moth. Life...death...the burden of the artist is to capture! See young Fitzpatrick here on the stage." Cohen said as Sans stared "Use your Little Sister. Take his Adam from him, so I may remember him." he added.

Sans groaned he didn't want Frisk to see such a thing "you don't have to look kiddo I can do it" he said as Frisk nodded handing Sans the injector, first thing he had to do was use the Adam so he injected it into himself then once it was empty he stuck the needle into Fitzpatrick's corpse and took out his Adam "Now head to the atrium and place his Adam in my masterpiece. And so our collaboration commences. I know why you've come, little moth. You've your own canvas. One you'll paint with the blood of a man I once loved. Yes, I'll send you to Ryan. But first you must be part of my masterpiece. Go to the atrium. Hurry now. My muse is a fickle bitch with a very short attention span." Cohen said.

Sans sighed as he walked back into the main part and saw the curtain raise, there stood four statues holding empty vials "Do you see it? When I am dust, this is what they'll point to! My quadtych! My masterpiece. Go ahead. Don't be afraid. Touch it." Cohen said making Sans too scared to do so as he injected the Adam into the first vial "Yes, and there's Fitzpatrick, freed of his own kinks and defects. And here's the glorious news: this is just the moment of conception! Out in this place there are three dead men, all former disciples of mine, all connected by a common thread...betrayal. Find them, little moth, and immortalize their mortality in my quadtych. Go. Once their Adam has been collected you shall get your reward." Cohen finished.

Sans spotted a vent and smiled "listen kiddo...it's best you stay in the vent for now" he said lifting Frisk up as she climbed in "remember our code word?" he asked as Frisk nodded "i won't be long" he said walking off as Frisk slid down the vent "You'll find Finnegan in cold storage. I discovered him in Marseilles in 1937. He admired my painting, I admired his...carriage. He was the first of my disciples to bite the hand." Cohen said as Sans sighed he would have to be careful when asking questions "did you...the amazing artist...kill these men I am collecting?" he asked.  
Cohen sighed "no...they were killed by another, she was such a songbird though...most beatiful voice" he said "quite wish she stayed...but I know she has many a man to kill" he added making Sans confused, another person...came through and killed these men...for what reason?

Still Sans headed toward Posidon Plaza, he noticed how cold it was around the area, lucky for Sans being a skeleton mostly made of magic he doesn't get cold nor feel it.  
Walking further in he spotted two rows of frozen bodies and at the end a single frozen body on the ground, Sans had to guess this was Finnegan, so he walked towards the body and dug it out of the ice, he checked for what killed this man and noticed no physical wounds on him like gunshots but the body was burnt...what was even stranger was that Sans could sense magic from the body.

This 'songbird' used fire like magic...was she a monster?  
He put the needle into the body and began ejecting the Adam "so this songbird...is she a monster?" Sans asked knowing Cohen could hear him "ah...you wish to know...well, finish our collaboration and I will tell you what you wish to know" he replied, Sans finished and headed back to Cohen's muse and placed the Adam into the second vial "It's coming together...yes...but there will always be doubters. You don't doubt me, do you? I could never stomach doubters." Cohen said as Sans shook his head "good cause I got no guts to doubt you" he replied he hadn't told a pun in a good long while.

He didn't hear Cohen laugh it didn't matter to Sans if he found his puns funny or not, he headed back into Posidon Plaza, and started looking around the different shops, taking out camera's and turrets and knocking out the splicers soon he entered Rapture Records and his eyes widened.  
The place looked like a bomb was set off, he saw a body in a chair to be honest he was hoping he was getting the right people, then again there aren't many dead bodies just lying about and he was sure Cohen would say something about it, so Sans teleported down and ejected the Adam then teleported back.

All this back and forth was making him bone tired as he injected the Adam into the third vial "That's three of four..." Cohen said as Sans laughed "yeah...all this walking is making me BONE tired, i need to take a breather before i can KETCHUP" he said "what's with the puns? You don't like it, do you? I don't need to be judged by you...by anyone! Screw you! Screw all you fucking doubters! Here's what I say to all of you!"" Cohen yelled angrily.  
Sans frowned "uh what?" he asked as he heard classical music play and splicers began charging after him, Sans knocked each one out after another after awhile the music stopped and Sans panted "I'm sorry for that outburst. You'll have to forgive an old fool his artistic temperament. The birth is so close now. The labor pains can blur the judgement and drive the passions of even the finest spirits." Cohen said as a gift box came up which confused Sans.

Opening the box his eyes widened and almost teared up, "all...is...forgiven" Sans said holding in his tears as he chugged the ketchup finally some KETCHUP!  
After his drink he teleported back to the plaza and began searching for the last one soon finding a final dead body that had those blue syringes stuck in it, he guessed the guy most likely overdosed on this Eve stuff, so Sans ejected the Adam from the body and teleported back to Cohen's muse, the first thing he did was walk up to a vent "i am the legendary fart master" Sans said as Frisk quickly came out and hugged Sans tightly.

"sorry for making ya wait kiddo" Sans said hugging her back "let's get this finished" he added putting Frisk on his back and walking up to Cohen's muse and ejecting the last Adam into the last vial, a short drumroll played and Sans turned seeing a man appear on the top of stairs out of nowhere "It-is-accomplished!" Cohen said sounding happy and pleased.  
Sans being smart moved away from his muse as he slowly walked down the stairs, he heard cheering and clapping obviously recorded, and confetti being fired as he walked down, Cohen stopped mid way "Let me see it." he said as he took off the golden bunny mask he was wearing.

Sans had to hold in a laugh god this guy looked stupid, bright white makeup and a twirly moustache, just like from those old cartoons he and Paps used to watch, Cohen continued walking down toward his muse "My God...my God, my God. It's...it's beautiful!" he said stopping in front of his muse and admiring it.  
"You'll find your path to Ryan is now clear. Tell him Sander said hello." Cohen said "don't forget what you promised me cohen" Sans said, Cohen smiled "first your little girl gets a gift...words of wisdom" he said Frisk seemed curious and so did Sans "go ahead" he said, Cohen looked at Frisk who stared back "at the end of your journey little angel...you will need to find that which you have lost...you will need to find the Songbird, she will have what you need to come back and save that you have lost" he said.

Sans had no idea what Cohen meant though he could tell Frisk had a clue "what about the songbird?" he asked, Cohen smiled "I can only tell you her name...nothing more...and I dare only whisper" he said seeming worried like any moment this Songbird would show up and kill him, Cohen leaned close as he whispered to Sans a single name "that's it?" he asked confused, Cohen sighed "it is not good to talk about someone who is...listening" he replied which made Sans shiver those words...were something only his dad's co-worker's ever spoke.

Sans nodded understanding enough "Now...go." Cohen said staring at his muse once more, Sans walked out and heard the radio staticing again "What happened to you? I've been trying to raise you for a dog's age." Atlas asked, Sans sighed "atlas please shut up...me and the kiddo just had some peace and quiet from you and I am not interested in hearing your voice anymore, one more word and I will smash this radio and feel no regret..." he said sternly...silence.

Sans entered the Bathysphere with Frisk and pulled the lever, he sat back and sighed "so...we gonna share what we know?" he asked to Frisk who nodded nervously "this songbird is called...elizabeth..." he said Frisk fiddled with her fingers nervously "determination...songbird..." she replied, Sans groaned "heh...so someone else like you...with all the save and loading" he said but Frisk shook her head "different...determination..." she replied, Sans hummed in curiosity "huh...well maybe we will find this songbird, but at least she can't reset...i'm happy" he finished yawning "gonna take a nap k kiddo?" he asked as Frisk nodded...then frowned she knew...she would have to break Sans promise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song link: (watch?v=oM-NCBZMZms)
> 
> Thank the lord I am done, I love Cohen I LOVE HIM SO!
> 
> I think there is at least 3 chapters left to go cause we are not doing the EMP bomb (too boring)
> 
> and lookie I finally go into Bioshock Infinite territory, I was trying to decide whether I want to include Infinite but I have something awesome in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally the Bathysphere arrived at Hephaestus, Sans picked Frisk up "shouldn't be far, lets get to this ryan guy and ask him to let us out, leave him and atlas to their stupid game...i wanna get home to paps and tori" he said Frisk frowned "mama..." she said as Sans smiled "yeah...she'll be happy to see you again" he said walking forward and seeing another banner above a metal door.  
Sans could care less what it said, screw Ryan's city, screw Atlas...he's tired...so very tired, "I see Cohen's lost his touch. If you knew him when...when he used to believe in the work, in the struggle. And now, he rots in that never-land, waiting for someone to come and tell him he's still got it. I suppose that's why he let you live." Ryan said over the radio...Sans wasn't going to tell him to shut up like with Atlas...after all to get out he'd need to be on Ryan's good side.

Walking forward he saw two different ways to go but they led to the same place, he could see the tall building outside the tubes, after walking for awhile he passed through two more metal doors...he lost count on how many freaking doors he's walked through..."You can taste it, can't you? Andrew Ryan!" Ryan said.  
Sans saw another banner 'No Gods or Kings Only Man' which made him groan as he followed the room toward a door that had words above it 'Office of Andrew Ryan' and an arrow pointing ahead "thank asgore" Sans said going to the door as it opened and he sighed another empty room.

Frisk tapped Sans's head and pointed, he looked and saw another sign 'Office of Andrew Ryan' with arrows pointing left Sans followed the arrows more quickly than usual and Frisk noticed, he then passed through two more doors and finally entered a room with bodies hanging up on pillars "A worm looks up and sees the face of God! But look around...it's a regular convention of worms in here. They all had mothers, fathers, people who loved them. They got married, fucked their wives. What makes you think you're any different? I haven't chosen a spot for you on the wall yet. Let me know if you have a preference." Ryan said.

Sans sighed and noticed a huge metal door blocking off access to Ryan's office...he sighed as he summoned two blasters and they blasted the door off, Frisk tapped his head seeming angry "sorry kiddo...i'm not going on another mission to collect stuff, to get to our end goal...this isn't some stupid video game" Sans replied.  
"In the end, all that matters to me...is me. And all that matters to you...is you. It is the nature of things." Ryan said as Sans reached another door closing one side and opening the other, finding himself in a huge room and seeing a TV screen with Ryan's face on it..."Even in the book of lies, sometimes you find truth. There is indeed a season for all things. And now that I see you flesh-to-bone and blood-to-soul, I know I cannot raise my hand against you or that child. Does your friend hear me? Atlas!? You can kill me, but you will never have my city! My strength is not in steel and fire! That is what the parasites will never understand. A season for all things: a time to live, and a time to die. A time to build, and a time...to destroy!" Ryan said.

Sans stumbled as he heard an explosion and Frisk stared at the screen curious why this man would want to destroy everything he built "Come now, my child. There is one final thing to discuss." Ryan finished, Sans growled "you know what...i'm going to kill him" he said Frisk quickly began to hurry off "kiddo wait i was joking!" Sans yelled.  
He would have used his blue magic but he was still feeling weak from the two Gaster blasters earlier so instead he hurried after Frisk he chased her up the stairs but she had crawled into a vent...there was no way he was getting through.

He ran back toward the door and summoned another blaster shooting the door off and saw Frisk run right past, he panted heavily "kiddo wait!" he yelled chasing after her, she ran into a room and a metal door came down, he could still see Frisk but he couldn't teleport to her.

A light came on and he saw Ryan playing golf "The traitor has overcome my final defense, and now he's come to murder me. In the end, what separates a girl from a monster? Looks? Power? No. A monster chooses. A girl obeys." Ryan said Frisk, didn't understand why those words hurt...

"You think you have memories. A girl."

Frisk's mind flashes to a shadowy figure of a young girl holding out her hand.

"A knife."

Another flash with her holding the knife.

"The good end."  
Yet another flash of all the monsters on the surface.

"A bad." Another flash of darkness and the same girl figure.

"And then this place. Was there really a girl?"

A flash to her last reset.

"Did that good end happen, or was it bad?"  
Another flash to Frisk killing off her friends and family.

"Forced down. Forced down by something less than a girl. Something bred to sleepwalk through life until they are activated by a simple phrase, spoken by their kind traitors."  
A final flash as she heard a million forces all saying the same thing "Reset Reset Reset ResetResetResetReset."

Frisk broke down as she cried, Sans glared at Ryan what was he doing?

"Was a girl meant to kill? Or a monster? A monster chooses, a girl obeys. Come in." Ryan said as the door opens, "kiddo don't" Sans begged his eyes went black when she turned to him her eyes red...she turned away and walked towards Ryan "Reset...Powerful phrase. A monster chooses. A girl obeys." Ryan said as he handed Frisk a knife...was this man crazy?  
"Kill!" Ryan yelled as Frisk stabbed him in the leg making him fall to the floor "A monster chooses." Ryan said before Frisk stabbed his stomach "A girl obeys." Ryan continued as she stabbed his chest "OBEY!" Ryan yelled but Frisk was stopped by blue magic as she was thrown and saw Sans finish the final blow.

"Sans..." Frisk said sniffling, Sans sighed..."kiddo...that's not you anymore...that monster...wasn't you" he said as he walked towards her and took the knife away "I hate to ruin your 'happy' moment here but hurry, grab Ryan's genetic key and put it in that goddamn machine!" Atlas yelled, Sans sighed as he grabbed the key and saw a port which he stuck it into.  
Everything went dark and he heard Atlas sigh over the radio "Nice work, boyo!" Atlas said before he began laughing, well Sans wasn't going to stick around and listen to his monologue he grabbed Frisk and teleported back to the main room, and heard Frisk giggle at Atlas's monologing.  
He entered into another room...he knew to get out he would have to take care of Atlas...who now claimed to be this 'Fontaine' guy, well...he did have a promise to keep..."let's go meet atlas kiddo" Sans said pulling a whoopie cushion out of his coat pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOO sorry this is late.
> 
> I was debating on Frisk and Sans getting out and to be honest I don't want you guys to sit through Fontaine's boring talk.
> 
> Also yeah this may not be a fully Pacifist Frisk...


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait...how did you track Atlas...Fontaine?"  
"i call him fontlas"  
"Why?"  
"you'll understand later...anyway tracking him down was pretty easy, he kinda told me where he was and told me to 'come if i dare'"  
"Why did you go...why not just teleport out?"  
"i had a promise to keep..."

In order for Sans to get out he would have to deal with Fontaine, lucky for him Fontaine seemed to want to end Sans "when I kill you, I'm going to kill that little brat too" Fontaine said, Sans blinked "ya can try...but ya not gonna lay a finger on my kid" he replied almost boredly.

"Come to Point Prometheus...I'll be waiting..." Fontaine said as Sans travelled around...he soon heard the radio static "hello my friend" a female voice said...Sans recognised the voice as Langford "oh heya...are you okay?" he asked, "yes do not worry...Fontaine can not get me here...I have sent a Bathysphere to your location, it will take you straight to Fontaine...I wish I could help you..." Langford replied.  
"nah it's cool, you just get safe" Sans replied "though...can ya do me a favour?" he asked "of course" Langford replied "when ya get to the surface...head towards mt ebott, there should be a small village of monsters at it's base, find my bro papyrus...tell him...I'm coming home..." he finished, "I will...farewell...my friend" Langford said as the static faded away.

Sans found the bathysphere and entered it, he pulled the lever as it went straight to Point Prometheus "when I kill you and get to the surface, I'm going to make sure that stupid font is never seen again!" Fontaine yelled, Sans almost chuckled "oh man...does that mean that i will be fontlas?" he asked "...was that a FUCKING pun!" Fontaine yelled as Frisk seemed to glare at Sans.  
"aw come on no need to be salta" Sans said with a wink "...salta?...wait..a,t,l,a-ARGH" Fontaine yelled angrily just now getting San's pun "hehe..." he chuckled as Frisk growled "Sans no..." she said "sorry kiddo...can't help it...afterall i'm a comic...sans" he said which made Frisk chuckle.

The two reached a locked door Sans needed to preserve his power for Fontaine, Frisk looked to a small door as she climbed off his back and walked towards it, the small door opened as she crawled through "frisk wait" Sans said but then the small door closed, a moment later the big door opened "come on daddy" Frisk said happily as she could smell Adam "angels" she said as she ran off making Sans chase after her.

Sans saw a dead body as Frisk knelled and began extracting the Adam "kiddo we don't have time for that" Sans said, but Frisk didn't seem to be in control as she continued on, he heard noises people were approaching..."sorry kiddo...i'll have to break our no kill rule" Sans said as he threw bones one after another to splicers and using a bone shield to protect Frisk from bullets.  
It took a long while before Frisk was done as she took a drink from the Adam before running off with Sans following close behind, after two more corpse Adam collectings they reached the end...

"kiddo...ya gotta stay in the vent...okay?" he asked as Frisk looked away, "kid...he can't be saved...just let me do this for ya" Sans said as he lifted Frisk to the vent, "Sans" she said as she handed him her needle injector "you'll need it" she said, Sans sighed and took the needle putting it in his coat pocket..."remember our code word kiddo...I'll see ya soon" Sans said as he headed to the lift, he pressed the button as it slowly raised Frisk watched for awhile before slipping into the vent.

Reaching Fontaine Sans's eyes widened seeing the...man?  
Tied in this chair..."heya" Sans said as Fontaine seemed to struggle "are you stuck there?" Sans asked "NO!" Fontaine yelled, "wait wait...i got something for ya" Sans said slowly walking up to Fontaine and grabbing his hand, a fart sound was made as Sans chuckled "whoopie cushion in the hand trick...it's always funny" he said making Fontaine yell in anger as he got free from the chair.

Sans teleported away from Fontaine before he could land a hit on him "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Fontaine yelled, Sans sighed as he summoned a blaster, Fontaine charged towards Sans who dodged his attack at the last minute, Sans made a bone come straight up hitting Fontaine in the stomach and sending him upwards, the blaster then fired at Fontaine, he seemed to teleport back to the chair.  
Sans wanted to try mercy..."Fontaine...I got a question to ask ya" he said sounding serious, Fontaine kept quiet for now, "do you think anyone can change, can be a good person...if they try?" Sans asked, Fontaine glared then chuckled slightly "no Sans...in Rapture...it's KILL OR BE KILLED!" he yelled breaking free from the chair and charging for Sans once more.

"sorry kiddo...i tried" Sans said as he teleported and summoned a ray of blasters that fired at Fontaine, he was greatly hurt, one more hit..."SANS!", Sans paused...please...don't be, he turned slightly seeing Frisk tears in her eyes.  
"kiddo...go back in the vent!" Sans yelled but Frisk shook her head determined to save Fontaine..."don't kill..." she said walking toward Fontaine as he groaned in pain, "mister..." Frisk said snapping him out of his almost death sleep, the kid was holding out her hand a smile on her face.

"Accept my mercy" Frisk said...Fontaine couldn't believe it, such a kind...and caring soul...he gave a small smile slowly sitting up, Sans couldn't do anything with Frisk there "t-thank you...I-I'm so sorry" Fontaine said pulling Frisk close into a hug, Sans calmed down slightly and gave a small smile...maybe...everything will be okay.

STAB!

Sans's eyes went black, blood dripped as Fontaine smirked Frisk frowned...she...she...her soul makes a shatter sound, Sans prayed for a reset...nothing..."RESET!" Sans yelled, as Fontaine threw Frisk's dead body to Sans "please...reset" he begged, "your...turn" Fontaine said greatly hurt.

BOOM!

He was blasted and nothing but ash was left..."sweetheart...baby bone, please...stay-" Sans said remembering Cohen's words 'at the end of your journey little angel...you will need to find that which you have lost', Frisk lost her determination "i'm sorry...i'm so...sorry" Sans said, he then remembered the needle...filled with Adam if it was like Determination...then...maybe, he injected the Adam into his soul.

Wishing to save Frisk from her fate...filled him...with DETERMINATION!

Reload...

Frisk was shoved to the side as she gasped when Sans was stabbed, he had used all the Adam in him...to reload...she began to tear up, Fontaine was shocked but still happy as he dropped Sans and Frisk watched him slowly fade away "kiddo..." he said as Frisk sniffled "stay...good..." Sans finished as he fully vanished into nothing but dust and clothes.

"UNCLE SANS!"  
"yeah?"  
"That can't be how it ends..."  
"yep...i die, bad guy wins"  
"But Uncle Sans...your still alive..."  
"i wasn't finished"

"I DID IT!" Fontaine yelled laughing madly, Frisk frowned as she grabbed her needle...it was empty.

She was filled...with HATRED.

She charged at the weak Fontaine and stabbed him straight through the heart killing him instantly as she drained all the Adam she could from him, she ran towards Sans's dust...she ripped his jacket making a small pouch for his dust...she needed to find determination again...she needed to find...the SONGBIRD.

"Elizabeth right?"  
"yep"  
"How did that go?"  
"well frisk will have to tell ya that story"  
"AUNTIE FRISK TELL US!"  
"Okay...well...it all started with how it began...with a lighthouse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I have no excuse for BioTale being late, I just kept putting it off.
> 
> I hope I shattered your hearts, there will be one last chapter then BioTale is finished, the last one will actually take a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start this whole chapter is inspired from two video's: 【UNDERTALE】- Megalovania (FAN LYRICS) by Or30 and 【Undertale】Close to you - Sans (voice) by Kumalegs

Elizabeth and Booker were in this alternate dimension of Columbia where Booker died for the Vox's cause, Elizabeth and Booker were rushing towards Comstock house.  
"We shouldn't be too far now Booker" Elizabeth said rushing towards a locked door, but before she could reach it a wall of bones shot up from the ground "what the hell?" Booker said, Elizabeth seemed just as confused, "I don't know what this is" she replied.

"Songbird..."  
Elizabeth shook in fear at the name...Booker quickly turned and shot his gun at the stranger, he saw the bullet wound but...she didn't fall, her body just...healed, what the hell was this?  
"Don't you know...how to greet a new pal?"  
Elizabeth slowly turned and her eyes widened, in front of her was a teen girl, long brown hair, piercing blue eyes but the most noticeble thing about this girl was the floating heart above her, it was a dark gray colour with a small upside down white heart inside the gray one.  
"Heh...I heard the joke before too...that look on your face...means I've killed you ten times" the girl said a wide smile on her face, "who the hell are you?" Booker asked, the girl stared at Booker with such a sad expression "I...am a saviour...you, are just the poor excuse of a father..." the girl replied.

Booker growled in anger...he shot his gun at the heart which she dodged...somehow, she didn't move her feet just...vanished and reappeared slightly at the side, "I have no quarrel with you...I just want you...Songbird...and your Determination" the girl said.  
Elizabeth didn't understand...she had never seen this girl before, she hadn't died...and what was Determination?

The whole area soon became dark..."it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers blooming bright, days like these should be full of life...but girls like you should be burning in HELL!" the girl yelled summoning a huge skull that fired, Elizabeth quickly summoned a tear as Booker continued shooting the girl, but she dodged without effort.

The girl knew she had to be rid of Booker first...he was just a pain, summoning a whole pack of blasters surrounding Booker they fired, but she noticed his body was not there..."huh...you saved him this time...that's new" the girl said, Elizabeth glared "who...are you?" she asked, the girl smirked "I am Frisk Dreemur, and I AM HERE FOR YOUR DETERMINATION!" Frisk yelled summoning a wall of bones heading towards Elizabeth, she jumped and ducked, even summoning a tear to avoid the ones that she couldn't possibly jump.

"Songbird, are you ready for a fight between just you and me? Will I get to my happy end? Or will I get to kill you again?" Frisk asked humming a tune that sent a shiver down her spine...she felt a sense of guilt...but why?  
Elizabeth saw more blasters as she ran and jumped over bones being summoned, Frisk knew that look...the look of Determination...it will be hers.

"On my face and in my eyes are showing the real monster that s within, killing them one by one, I feel LOVE as I kill" Frisk sang almost taunting Elizabeth, she didn't know how to use Determination...in all the timelines...she just needed to take it...this time she will win.  
Elizabeth panted she was getting quite tired out, she didn't know how Frisk knew...how did she know about the multiple dimensions?  
"Hey, tell me, do you wanna have a really bad time? Do you think I am really gonna stand here and let go of all of your determination? Feel all of the sins crawl up my back!" Frisk yelled sounding mad, crazed..."what are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked barely able to dodge another blaster attack.

"Hey, tell me, can you look at all the things that I've done, killing everything over again, consuming skeleTONS of time, that determination needs to be mine!" Frisk yelled, firing more attacks as Elizabeth opened another tear...this girl knew her past...her timelines of killing Booker's...but she still didn't know what she meant about Determination,  
did she mean her tears?  
Elizabeth then heard a small chuckle as she made the tear vanish seeing Frisk with tears in her eyes "was it worth the cost? His life that was lost, I warned him, couldn't he see? He choose to let me live!" she yelled summoning a pack of blasters, Elizabeth opened a tear again barely escaping.

"Even if he sees, that promise, I can t keep, 'be good...kiddo' want to become friends? Then don't come back again!" Frisk yelled firing more and more blasters as Elizabeth summoned tears and dodged barely out of the way, though she wouldn't last long "full of determination are you now? I guess my job is going well somehow, if you try to go back the start, there will be no change inside my heart" Frisk continued firing bone attacks and even turning Elizabeth blue trying to get her killed.

"The fight has only just begun the time has come, there s nowhere to run, now you'll feel the endless agony because this is the reality!" Frisk yelled finally landing a bone hit on Elizabeth knocking her back and to the ground "I know I'll put you to an endless sleep..." Frisk said holding a needle ejector in her hand, Elizabeth summoned a tear at the last minute...she heard the needle drop to the ground and the black area fading away.

She was back in Columbia and spotted Booker who rushed to Elizabeth "are you okay?" he asked helping her up, Elizabeth noticed that she didn't feel hurt anymore...like nothing happened "...strangely yes" she replied, Booker aimed his gun at the girl "Booker wait" Elizabeth said.

"Why?" Booker asked angrily before noticing tears falling down Frisk's face, she placed a hand on the tear unable to pass through it...Elizabeth and Booker went to the other side of the tear and their eyes widened, they spotted a skeleton crying over a small dead child "please kiddo...reset" Sans begged.  
Here Elizabeth finally understood...she could sense a huge time anomaly around the dying little girl, this must be an alternate timeline of some sort..."I need it..." Frisk said catching both Booker's and Elizabeth's attention as she was at their side now, "...I can't help you...I can't open this tear..." Elizabeth said staring at Frisk's sad expression.

"YOU LIE!" Frisk yelled "t-they said that determination is the key...I-I looked through so many timelines...worlds, only you have the determination...you just reset when I kill you..." Frisk continued tears streaming down her face, Elizabeth frowned "...constables and variables..." she said causing Frisk to freeze "right...heh, s-should have guessed..." she said rubbing her eyes.  
She placed her hand back on the tear "I can't let him go...I need him..." Frisk said, Elizabeth was unsure on how to fix this she wanted to help...but how?

"Dear brother...do you think she gets it?" said a familiar female voice, Booker and Elizabeth turned spotting the Lutece twins "why is it that whenever some time...thing is happening, you two show up?" Booker asked, "the man asks why..." the male Lutece said, "when the question is how" the female Lutece finished.  
"Can you help her?" Elizabeth asked knowing the Lutece's were more than what they seemed, "we have already helped the child" the female Lutece declared, "she now must help herself" the male Lutece finished causing Booker to groan "will you just speak properly" he said starting to grow annoyed at their antics.

"Help...myself..." Frisk said causing Elizabeth and Booker to turn back, "but...my determination is gone..." she said "not gone, lost" the female Lutece said "now found" the male Lutece finished, Frisk finally understood...as she turned to Elizabeth...she still had to finish their battle.

The area became black and white again causing Booker to aim his gun, but Elizabeth grabbed his hand shaking her head, Frisk had this choice...only one of them held determination...'stay good kiddo...', Frisk gave Elizabeth a smile as she summoned a knife you are filled...with DETERMINATION!

Slash!

Elizabeth's eyes widened as the area went back to normal, hearing sounds of dripping blood and the smiling face of Frisk "thank you..." she whispered as her body slowly faded away..."KID!" Frisk turned her head seeing her young self coughing and starting to wake up...constables...and variables...they would be together forever..."I'm coming Sans" Frisk whispered as her body faded away and the tear closed.

"Wooooow"  
"okay kiddo's bedtime"  
"Okay..."  
"...you okay Frisk?"  
"...Do you think they know?"  
"Sans..."  
"yeah kiddo?"  
"Do you think...that you and me are happy?"  
"as long as i'm still making puns...and your still a determined kid...then yeah."  
"...I don't regret my choice..."  
"...no more resets?"  
"No more resets..."  
"let's see what you and me are doing then"

A tear opened up to a still young Frisk and Sans in the Monster village, after telling Tori what happened she was distraught, but promised to love Frisk, even though she had a very close connection with Sans, she also allowed Papyrus close to her too.  
Sadly...Langford said there was no cure for Frisk's...condition, still he had a friend who understood...and Frisk seemed just as determined as before...for now...Sans was happy, Frisk was happy...this was their happy end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISHED BIOTALE!  
> Ugh I had no excuse except that I had Writer's Block.  
> I'm so glad it's freaking FINISHED!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that a few people are liking on my Fanfiction I'm only going to post BioTale here as I believe that one is the most likeable.  
> I was a little surprised at how little there is of Bioshock/Undertale stuff, considering that the worlds are very similar if you think about it.
> 
> Rapture is sort of like Underfell in a way, people are mad, and how 'right and wrong on the surface' doesn't count, I'd love to see someone do an Underfell version and how they would react XD
> 
> FUN FACT: Frisk was originally going to appear at the Medical Pavilion but because Sans had to use a lot of his powers I've decided to introduce her now as it is more believable.


End file.
